


trust me, just breathe

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: His head is so loud, but Seoho’s voice is louder - the brightness in his voice, the concern, the care, thelove.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	trust me, just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> song title taken from the song 'Your Life' by Hollywood Undead :]   
> this is just a short lil anxiety comfort fic but i hope u enjoy !!

His heart is pounding in his chest, there’s a twisting feeling in his gut - awful and painful and he feels so, so  _ sick.  _ Dongju closes his bedroom door behind him and his legs give out, he lets out a desperate little gasp as he sits on the ground with his back up against the door. He’s not going to be okay, no, he isn’t, how could he be okay, everything’s going up in flames, nothing is okay. He hugs his knees to his chest, trying desperately to bite back his sobs and hiccups. 

His anxiety won’t shut up, won’t leave him alone, it tears at him from the inside out until all he can think about is how everything is breaking down around him and he can’t stop it, he’s not strong enough, he’s never been strong enough, he’s never been  _ enough-  _ He can’t hold back the sob that tears out of his throat, has him clutching his phone to his chest, tears blurring his vision too much for him to make out the names of his contacts. Names, names, names- all people that he knows, people that he wishes he could be like, people that he’d rather be - anything but himself, anything, anyone- any, any, any. He is just neurons firing, signals down axons, dendrites, reaching terminals and sparking more- but his are all wrong, wrong, wrong. 

He manages to press at the screen, tapping through tears and having to try multiple times until the green call button swims into view. He feels so sick, so afraid, he can’t even pinpoint why. The room feels too small, his head is too loud, his stomach is in knots that only get tighter the more he breathes. He holds his phone to his ear and squeezes his eye shut, pleading, pleading, pleading that his boyfriend picks up. 

“Hey?” Seoho’s voice is soft, sleepy. 

Dongju chokes on his breath, curls his legs closer to his chest as he rests his chin on his knees.

“Dongju?” Seoho’s voice is far more awake now, “Is something wrong? Are you okay?” 

“‘m scared.” He manages to whisper, “I don’t know, I’m just-” 

He cuts himself off and sniffles, “I know I’ll be okay but what if, what if I mess up, what if something breaks, what if it all goes  _ wrong?”  _

It takes him a moment to realise that Seoho is calling his name, his heart is pounding and his chest is so, so tight, but Seoho’s voice cuts through it all. Soft but firm, capturing all of Dongju’s attention like it always does. 

“Hey, Dongju, hey I’m here with you, okay?” Seoho says, “Focus on me.” 

Dongju nods, not that Seoho can see, but he must be able to tell somehow because he continues. 

“Take a deep breath with me,” Seoho’s voice washes over him with a calmness that can’t quite steady him but it’s an anchor that he tries, tries, tries so hard to focus on. “You’re going to be okay, you’re so, so strong. I love you so much, I know you’re going to be okay.” 

“I love you too.” Dongju manages to giggle, “I just-” He cuts himself off again with a whine, unable to word everything he feels. 

“I know,” Seoho reassures him, and Dongju can  _ hear  _ the smile in his voice. “Trust me, just breathe.” 

And Dongju does. Seoho keeps talking and Dongju takes a deep breath, holds it, feels the weight on his shoulders, let’s Seoho remind him that he’ll be okay even if he can’t quite believe it. He exhales and he imagines the pressure lifting, imagines that Seoho is here with him sitting beside him, holding his hand and letting him share the weight. His head is so loud, but Seoho’s voice is louder - the brightness in his voice, the concern, the care, the  _ love.  _

“Life is a lot,” Seoho hums, “You can’t conquer all of it all at once, it’s just one step, then another one, then another one, and you won’t be alone, I promise.”

His room feels a little bigger, his chest a little lighter.

“Trust me, just breathe.” Seoho tells him, reminds him, voice unwavering and confident in a way that it fills Dongju with a strength he didn’t know he had.

The heat is more bearable, more of a pleasant warmth, the sort of warmth he feels whenever he’s in Seoho’s arms, whenever he tangles their fingers together, whenever he kisses him. Just breathe. Dongju inhales, exhales, inhales again, he’s not okay, he isn’t, the frantic beat of his heart has slowed but the fear, the worry, is still there. He exhales. He isn’t okay but Seoho is still talking, reassuring him, holding him with his voice as beautiful and melodic as always and Dongju thinks that maybe, even if he can’t quite believe it right now, he  _ will  _ be okay. 

“Trust me, just breathe.” 

And Dongju does. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> you can find me here  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
